Trying to catch up
by koontzgirl
Summary: A lot of good things things you wouldn't expect. yea just read.


(The halls of Degrassi)

Paige: Hazel how have you been holding up?

Hazel: I have been ok but.. Jimmy is fighting something big and I hope he is ok.

Paige: Hun, I know he will be ok.

Hazel: I hope so.

Paige: After school we will go visit him.

Hazel: I want to go alone.(looking away)

Paige: Hun? Are you alright?( concerned)

Hazel: I just want to go alone. Is that alright? If I go and see Jimmy alone?

Paige: Yea. hazel are you ok?

Hazel: You can't possibly know what I'm going through.

Paige: Your right, but I know it hurts. Please hazel don't push me away.

Hazel: You know? Paige do you really? Do you really know how I feel?(angry tone)

Paige: Yes... and... no...

Hazel: Paige! From now on leave me alone! ( Runs off)

Paige:(looks hurt or sad) Hazel please...great.

( Mr. Simpson's class)

Mr.S: Everyone with the events that have happend these last few days we will be holding a special class after school to help out with all the stress.

Toby:(raises hand) Why? Do you think it will make us feel better to have a counciler?

Mr. S: It wasn't my idea Toby and.. it could possibly help some people.

(After class)

Toby: I don't believe you are holding the class! After you said no one paid attention to Rick!

Mr. S: Toby!(Angry) Don't complain to me! Everyone went through alot Rick died and Jimmy could still too.

Toby: Yeah,but you are holding the damn class!

Mr. S:( Angry) Toby Go complain to Mr. Radditch he is the one who told me to hold the class.

Toby: You could refuse.

Mr. S: This is what I do I have to keep doing my job for the sake of my family.

Toby: If you won't do anything about it then I will!

Mr. S: Goodluck, but I don't think much will change Mr.Radditch's mind.

Toby: I just don't understand how you wouldn't stand up for something like this!

Mr. S: I wish I could. But Toby I just... can't I'm sorry. I'll be back in 5 minutes to close up the class.(walks out)

Toby: Ok...(sits down at a computer. Types in: Deadly School Shootings)

(The Dot)

Ashley: Craig it must have been awful.( cheering him up)

Craig: You couldn't possibly understand. Seeing Jimmy fall... God. It keeps repeating in my mind.

Ashley: Want to go see Jimmy? See how he is doing?

Craig: Sure let's go.. (grabs coat and puts it on)

(Hospital)

(In the room with Jimmy)

Hazel: Jimmy? Are you awake?

Jimmy: Almost...

Hazel: I'm sorry about this.. I wish I could change the past... but I just can't..

Jimmy: I know..

Hazel: Today.. I got mad at Paige. she has always thought she was the boss of me.  
I guess I just freaked out...

( knock on the hospital room door)

Paige: Hazel can we talk?

Hazel: I guess for a couple minutes... I'll be back Jimmy..(steps out the door)

Paige: Listen, Hazel... I don't want you to be mad at me. I guess I kind of have always like... sort of.. controlled you.

Hazel: No, I over reacted. I have had so much pressure lately, after what happened.

Paige: I understand if you feel stressed. If you need anything just tell me.

Hazel: No, I am fine. Thanks for apologizing to me. (Hugs paige)

Paige: Anything for my bestfriend.(smiles)  
(Toby and Ashley's house)

Ms. Kerwin: Toby what are you doing?(concerned)

Toby: I am trying to find out how many time someone gets shot at a school all over the world.  
How many people die! How many people survive! How many schools that have a class on the killing to help stress levels!  
Do you know?(sad)

Ms. Kerwin: No.. but Toby... I know you are going through alot. You befriended him.  
It must be really hard. But is there a point you are going to try to prove with all this?

Toby: Yes, I am going to tell Radditch to cancel the stupid class.

Ms. Kerwin: he can't just do it he'll have to talk to the school boards everything.

Toby: Well then he will talk to the school boards. I want them to know we don't need to talk about it.. infact we need to stop talking about it!

Ms. Kerwin: Good try Toby, but you will have to get by Radditch then the school boards...(stirs pot on stove)

Toby: I am going to do what I can (looks at the papers on the table)  
( Ashley's room)

Craig: So Ash, what did you want?

Ashley: I am sorry for everything we went through last year.

Craig: Me too.

Ashley: I want to say sorry.

Craig: No, I should say sorry. I cheated .. I was stupid.. I mean you were all I needed and I had to go and get Manny.

Ashley: No, maybe I wasn't giving you what you wanted in this relationship. Maybe you felt like Manny would give you what you wanted.

Craig: Huh?

Ashley: I gave you what you needed! Manny gave you what you wanted!

craig: No, Ash! It wasn't like that.

Ashley:(Angry) Oh really? Then what was it like?

Craig: That night at the party when we were going to you know after, well.. after I left because we fought.. manny came after me.  
We went to the garage she said everything would be ok and we...

Ashley: What?

Craig: We did what we were going to do.. I'm sorry Ash..

Ashley: So.. you did.. Oh my God!(crying)

Craig: Ashley.. I am so sorry.

Ashley: I didn't give you what you wanted.

Craig: No, I wasn't thinking that night.

Ashley: No.. I wasn't. ( pushes him onto bed)

Craig: No.. you were thinking correctly...(Ashley climbing on top)

Ashley: No I wasn't.  
( (Next day) Degrassi Halls)

Hazel: Paige, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the hospital with me today.

Paige: Of course hun, anytime.

Hazel: Great, thanks!

Paige: No problem Hazel.

Hazel: The doctors are saying he's going to be alright.

Paige: Yes.  
( A few lockers down)

Ashley: Hey, Craig.

Craig: Hi, what are you up to..?

Ashley: I think I kind of acted wierd yesterday.

Craig: Oh, really? I didn't notice.

Ashley: I did. What we did(looks around) we shouldn't have done.

Craig: I know, it was a mistake because you could never forgive me.

Ashley: No I do.( grabs him and kisses him)

Craig: Oh, you do?

Ashley: Yes that's why everything that happened yesterday happened.

Craig: (Smiles) Um, does this mean we are back together?

Ashley: If you want to be with me for being such a jerk over the past months.

Craig: Oh no, never.. I never stopped loving you(kisses her)

Ashley: That means so much to me Craig.(kisses him back)  
( Mr. Radditch's office)

Mr. R: Toby I can't do anything.

Toby: No you have to! This is a stupid class!

Mr. R: No for most people it helps them get over what happend.

Toby: Stop! You can't do this! Mr Radditch... please don't.

Mr. R: Do you need to be expelled?(Angry tone)

Toby: No, but you need to listen.

Mr. R: No, even if I did what could I possibly do?

Toby: Maybe take a poll on it... vote for the whole school please...

Mr. R: I will talk to the school boards about it.

Toby: Thank you Mr. Radditch.( leave office quickly)

( Ms. Kwan's class)

( kids comes up to door with a note)  
(hands it to Ms. Kwan, who quickly reads it)

Ms. Kwan: Hazel,there's a phone call in the office.

Hazel: (trying to stay calm) Ok.

(stands up and walks out the door and down the long halls)

Hazel:(whispering to herself) I hope everything is ok.  
( She then started running as fast as she could)  
(entering the office)

Hazel: Uh.. I have a call?

Secretary: There should be a phone in your class.(rudely)

Hazel: Uh.. actually they have to fix it so there has got to be a call here for me.

Secretary: (rudly) There is no call here for you there is a phone in your class.

Hazel: You must be new.(trying to to get rude)

Secretary: What is that supposed to mean young lady?(snapping at Hazel)

Hazel: FOR GOD SAKES CHECK LINE 1!!!(yelling)

Secretary: Fine.(pushes line one and picks up reciever) Uh, who do you want to speak with?

Voice on phone: Hazel Aden.

Secretary: Are you Hazel?

Hazel: Yes ( grabs reciever)

Secretary: My first day and someone already dislikes me.

Hazel: Hello?

Voice on phone: Hello Hazel this is Dr.JM. Morgan.

Hazel: Hi, Dr. JM. Morgan. How is Jimmy?

Dr.JM. Morgan: That's why I am calling.Jimmy..

Hazel: ( beggining to cry) What? What happened?

Dr. JM. Morgan: He went in surgery this morning.(sounding upset)

Hazel: (relieved) Phew, is that why you called me?(confused)

Dr.JM. Morgan: No... actuall he didn't... 


End file.
